


Two plus Two makes Four.

by Thewomanwhocounts (Lovelymissmolly)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Molly, and super fluff, slight sexual teasing, the photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymissmolly/pseuds/Thewomanwhocounts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Mycroft and Mycroft parents are going to the Doctors for the ultrasound that will tell them whether they are having a boy and girl. When they get outside, Mycroft is so happy that he hugs molly from behind and is willing caught on camera by his mother : D For the Mollcroft Photo Collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two plus Two makes Four.

**Author's Note:**

> Looky Looky I actually finished it , holy heck !!!
> 
> This is unbeta'd as i majorly ran out of time trying to finish it in time for deadline!! so all mistakes , be it grammar or anything is mine!!
> 
> This is a sort of continuation on from my Four calling birds Mollcroft story I did at Christmas. but anyway I hope you enjoy my ramblings !!

Molly was sitting on the end of the bed by Mycroft's feet, bouncing excitedly as she waited for her husband to wake up. Today was the day that they would find out the sex or sexes of their twins and Molly could feel the excitement bubbling within her. Her eyes drifted over the softness of Mycroft's facial expression as he slept, Oh Molly really would rather not ruin his sleep but if they did not start getting ready soon, his parents, who were going with them to see the ultrasound of the twins, they would be showing up within the next hour and Molly knew it took that long for both of them to get dressed and have breakfast... she had timed it once.

Moving up the side of the bed, she knelt on the floor beside his head and whispered softly in his ear. “Wake up Love, your parents will be here soon and I don't think you want to be seen in just a sheet-” She lifted the sheet up and checked underneath to see Mycroft utterly naked, which of course she knew because she was the reason for it, but quite honestly she could not resist. “- And nothing else at all... I mean I am tempted to take the sheet for myself...”

At that suggestion, Mycroft's eyes opened slightly and he eyed her suspiciously. “You wouldn't dare.” Molly giggled at the slowly waking up Mycroft. “Oh I would dare, after all they are Egyptian cotton, so soft against skin...” Solid arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her on top of him, a devilish smile resting on his face as he ground himself up against her center, making Molly gasp in delight. “Foul play, you cannot use your body to distract me Mycroft.” He pouted when she rolled off of him, now fully awake in several ways causing him to groan in frustration. “You devil woman.”

Wrapping the sheet around his waist, Mycroft slipped off the bed and strode to the bathroom, Molly biting her bottom lip as she watched the way he walked, knowing that he was going to need a cold shower. She quickly stripped the rest of the bed, placing the duvet and pillows back on it until it looked acceptable. She then placed them in the laundry hamper before scampering back to their bedroom and letting her dressing gown fall from her shoulders, her hand resting on her now rather prominent baby belly. At sixteen weeks she felt massive and knew it would only get worse but she was still just overjoyed at being pregnant and with twins no less. As she stood in front of the mirror, with a grin on her face as she gently rubbed her stomach, she heard the shower turn off and a short time later Mycroft had come up behind her, a towel wrapped around his waist as he placed his own hands on either side of her belly, his smile matching her own. 

“Have I ever told you how sexy I find you naked?”

Molly giggled and intertwined her hand with his on her stomach. “Yes, every time you see me naked in fact.”

Mycroft chuckled and then twirled Molly around to face him, kneeling in front of her as he got down level with her belly. “We get to find out what names we are going to need for you two today. Now, I hope you are behaving for your mummy.” He said before standing back up. 

Molly was rubbing her back and her stomach in sync as she watched him speak to the babies, a feeling of absolute love for him washing over her as he did. “They are absolute angels, except for when they have hiccups, cause it makes me nauseous.”

Clearing his throat, Mycroft patted Molly's belly delicately. “Hmm careful not to hiccup too much then you two, can't have Mummy being sick any more now can we?” “And as for you Molly, best you get dressed before my parents get here, can't have them thinking we wear nothing in the household.” Smirking, Mycroft darted back and over to his closet, pulling out a grey suit and a dark blue tie which he carefully lay on the bed and began to dress.

Molly scoffed lightheartedly at his comment, a small smile gracing her lips before she herself started to get dressed. “As if.”  
Slipping into a yellow set of matching underwear, including the granny undies, she then pulled on a beautiful dress that had yellow sunflowers all over it, which was certain to brighten up any room, then pulled on a white cardigan over it. 

Looking over at Molly once she was dressed, Mycroft smiled broadly at her, walking over slowly. “You look as stunning as ever my Love... Are you ready?”

She shook her head and held up a pair of white stockings sheepishly. “I uh, I cannot bend down far enough to pull these onto my legs... could you?” Nodding, Mycroft led her back over to the bed and helped her to sit, then he himself knelt down in his expensive suit and started to gently pull the stockings up her legs, massaging the muscles as he went causing Molly to moan in appreciation as tension released slowly from her body.

As he got to her belly, he tugged the stockings, resting the band just above her belly button where he then kissed before helping her to stand, leaving Molly completely flustered from the attention. 

“Breakfast Molly?”

…..........

They had a nice large breakfast with toast and bacon and eggs, finishing just before Mummy and Daddy Holmes turned up, matching smiles on their faces as they greeted Molly and Mycroft. Mrs Holmes made a beeline for her daughter in law and hugged her tightly before pulling back and resting her hands on Molly's stomach, the two of them sharing a secret smile when they felt a faint fluttering from the twins.

A half hour later, they were all in the back of a black town car, heading in the direction of the obstetrician's premises. They had chatted for a while before leaving, setting a plan up for the rest of the day after the scan. Just as the car arrived, Mycroft slipped on a subdued green military looking jacket before helping Molly into her dark blue plaid patterned jacket, then wrapping a grey scarf with stripes of red and black delicately around Molly's neck, a sweet smile forming on her lips as she watched him.

Pulling up in front of the building, Mycroft allowed his Mother and Father to exit it the car before helping Molly from the car, the lowness of the car being hell on her ability to get in and out of it easily.

…....

Sitting in the waiting room, Molly was getting slightly nervous, her knee bouncing up and down, chewing slowly on her bottom lip. Mycroft was just as nervous as her but he did not show it on the outside. He slipped his hand down between the two of them and squeezed Molly's hand tightly, rubbing his thumb into the palm of her hand right up until they were summoned into Doctor Samuel room.

“Well hello Molly, Mycroft, here for the gender scan now today?”

“Yes, I certainly am, I have been looking forward to this for a long while.

Molly smiled and shrugged off her coat and unwound her scarf, handing them all to Mycroft as she practically bounced up onto the examination bed, which was no mean feat for her petite but rather off balance body due to the twins. Mr and Mrs Holmes introduced themselves to the Doctor Samuel as Mycroft got Molly comfortable on the bed and then positioned themselves just behind where he was now sitting beside Molly. 

Doctor Samuel pulled the ultrasound machine over towards Molly on the other side of the bed from Mycroft and his parents.

“Now Molly, you know the procedure by now I am guessing so best to get the cold stuff on quickly.” The Doctor pulled on some gloves and warmed up the gel as Molly lifted the sheet up to just below her belly and her dress she rolled up to just above so that her bare rounded stomach was seen by all, making Molly blush as she felt all eyes on her.

Mycroft leaned over and kissed one of her rosy cheeks and slipped his hand back around hers as she shuddered as the still cold gel was applied to her stomach by the Doctor.

Taking the wand, He gently ran it over Molly's belly and slowly an image appeared on the screen, getting clearer and clearer with each movement until you could clearly see two tiny humanoid forms on the screen. The room was utterly silent as all five of them stared at the screen, a look of wonder and awe on everyone of heir faces, even the Doctor's.

“How are they Doctor Samuel?” Molly asked nervously, breaking the silence of the room.

“They are growing perfectly for their age Molly and in the positions they are in, I think I can see their genders, do you want to know them?”

“Yes!!” Was said in unison by all four of the Holmes, but Mycroft's voice had been the loudest and certainly the most excited. It was a rare occasion that Molly saw this excited side of Mycroft but when she did she treasured it immensely, so instead of her eyes being on the screen as the Doctor searched to be able to tell the sexes of the twins, her eyes were stuck to Mycroft, who was staring at the screen so intently like it was the only thing in the room and noting else was important.

“The sex of baby number one is...” The Doctor prodded above where the first baby was positioned and found a clear image of the baby. “...A boy.”

“And the sex of baby number two is...” He repeated his actions over top of the second baby and answered with a smile. “Baby number two is a girl Molly, So one of each it seems.”

Molly let out a near squeal of delight and smiled brightly at the dumbstruck Mycroft and his parents.

“A boy and a girl Mycroft... one of each my love.” Molly giggled to him, the Doctor passing her some wipes after taking several images more of the twins, that were suitable for printing.

After cleaning herself up, she got a little help standing up and thanked the Doctor profusely as he handed her the images of her little boy and girl. Then she lead the now excitedly chattering older Holmes and the still dumbstruck Mycroft out of the building and into the car park.

In the car park, Mycroft's brain finally caught up with his emotions and standing with an animatedly chatting Molly and just as much his parents, Mycroft let out his ecstatic emotions and wrapped his arms around Molly's waist and pulling her tightly against his front, distracting all of them but Mycroft just could not seem to care.

He rested his head against the back of Molly's head and smiled mischievously as his hands spread out over her belly. “Thank you my Love... they are perfect, just perfect.”

Molly looked to Mycroft and just smiled brightly at him, feeling like there was no one else in the world but them in that moment. Well that was until the flash of a camera pulled them out of their revelry, just soon enough to see Mrs Holmes sneaking her camera back into her purse, both of them looking at her.

“What ? It was the perfect scrap-booking moment.”


End file.
